Animal Magnitism
by PeteWentz
Summary: THIS STORY HAD BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER INSPIRATION...
1. The Party

**Diclaimer; I don't own theese charactors J.K. does, and yet _I_ make them do theese things...

* * *

**

It was the beggining of the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. They were all more than happy to be back, espeacially Sirius with his 'pureblood loving' mother at home. He was so happy in fact that once they got settled in at school he threw a party; it was either he was happy to be back or he just wanted to party. Remus decided it was a little bit of both, but mostly the latter. Remus reluctantly went to the party,( that was being held in the common room) after Sirius and James convinced him that there was no school tomorrow so there was really nothing to worry about. Of course Remus didn't trust that, but Sirius gave him that 'puppy dog pout' of his, and how could he deny those eyes.

Remus hated to admit it, but he was in love with Sirius. He wasn't sure what attracted him to Sirius most, maybe it was his scent, or his blatent lack of inhabitions, it was purely animal magnitism. He started noticing this around his fith year, whenever full-moon was near he just wanted to ravage Sirius. He wasn't sure if he wanted Sirius to know though. Which brings me to my other reason for Remus not wanting to go to the party, it was within the week of a full-moon. Remus tried avoiding Sirius most of the night, until he walked right over to sit next to Remus in the corner.

"Hey Moony, drink?" he said offering him a bottle of fire whiskey.

"No thank you." Remus answered trying not to take in Sirius' scent.

"Oh come on Rem, just one drink, you've been sitting in this corner with your nose buried in a book the entire time." Remus looked up, and saw the 'puppy dog pout' forming.

"Fine." he accepted the bottle, defeated, and before he knew it they were passing it back and forth remenicing about past pranks. Around two'o'clock in the morning Sirius was completely drunk, and sadly so was Remus. This might not have been as bad if werewolves didn't have bad side-affects from drinking too much. The rest of the night was a blur to both of them, the last thing Remus remebered was Sirius asking if he was okay, and the scent being stronger than before.

* * *

Remus awoke the next day to thankfully see that he was in his bed. He sat up and examined the room, James was gone with Lily no doubt, Peter was probably passed out downstairs, and Sirius wasn't in his bed either. _Well at least I didn't do anything stupid_, he thought. He jumped as something moved next to him, there seemed to be another person lying there. Remus reached out bravely to pull the covers back. As he did he started to freak out, because he saw Sirius lying there with only his boxers on. 

"Oh, this is not good." he muttered.

Sirius started to stir, he looked up at Remus, confused at first but then he smiled at him and said, "Morning love." He noticed that Remus was still shocked at seeing his best friend lying there beside him. "What's wrong?"

"You're in my bed."

"Good job, Captain Obvious."

"Well, why are you in my bed?"

"You really don't know?" Sirius asked starting to get worried. Remus shook his head."Well, uh...shit."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah..." Sirius was somewhere else trying to think of a good way to say,' _Oh I'm in your bed because last night you got drunk and_ _we shagged_.', yeah that would go over well. He decided to act stupid about it, and let Remus find out for himself. He doesn't even remember most of it anyway. He got up and walked over to his bed trying to ignore the pain in his backside. He got some clothes and pulled them on. By then Remus had finished his shower and he was getting dressed too.

They both walked downstairs together, getting strange looks and giggles from people. Remus noticed he had been right about Peter, who was lying in a chair fast asleep. They went and sat down in a couple of chairs by the fire as James walked through the portrait hole. He walked over and sat down next to his friends with a stupid grin on his face.

" Guess who did Lily Evans?"

" Well, I'm going to guess you?" Sirius said.

" Of course, and I'm not the only one who had _fun_ last night."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, I just thought after you jumped on Sirius last night and started snogging him into tomorrow, and then proceided to take it upstairs, I just thought that..._you know_." James finished.

"WHAT!?" Remus yelled making everybody in the room look at them. He looked at Sirius," Is what he saying true?" He nodded solemly."Well then, I'm going to the library, I need time to think." He got up and walked from the common room.

"You okay mate?" James asked.

" Not really, considering I shagged my best friend, who may not want to be my friend anymore, which sucks cause I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him.

"In love with him?" james asked, making Sirius blush.

"Yeah..."

"Just let him cool off, he'll come 'round."

"Yeah."

Just then Peter sat up, yawned, and asked "What did I miss?" Both Sirius and James broke into laughter at his words. Peter gave up and went upstairs. James went to breakfast no long after that, Sirius followed too. _Just give him space_, Sirius thought, _it'll be fine_.

* * *

Hope you like it! SB/RL is my favorite pairing! Please review, the more reviews the faster I tend to write _hint-hint..._ until next time...-EvilSquirrelGirl 


	2. The Aftermath

Remus Lupin was in his sanctuary, the library in other words. He couldn't believe what happened last night. He wished he could remember it.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hi Lily. I was just thinking." He replied."That was some party, wasn't it?"Lily blushed before replying.

"Yes, quite..."

"Was James your first?"

"What!?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Not exactly,no..."Lily blushed again.

"Really now, who was then?"

"Well, just a boy that I live near, his parents aren't the best. One night he ran away from their fighting, and I let him stay in my room, and I guess you could say I comforted him..."She blushed even harder at this.

"Hmm..." was all Remus replied.

"Well who was yours?"

"Oh, um...well..."

"Fine don't tell me...Are you and Back finally dating?" She asked thinking that she changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen it coming for a while, and after last night I would've thought that you two got together."

"Are you and James together?"

"I suppose so. Remus are you sure you're alright?"

"No I'm not alright, I'm very confused."

"Oh..."

"I guess to answer your earlier question...Sirius was my first, and I don't even remember it. Stupid wolf...I just wasn't even sure if I was ready for that, you know?"

"Yes, I know...I'm sorry. Maybe you should go talk to Black about it."

"Possibly...but that could also make it worse. I suppose it's worth trying though...see you later Lily."He stood up and started towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

He walked through the portrait hole to see James and Sirius laughing, probably planning their next prank. He sat down on a chair opposite Sirius, who immediately stopped laughing. 

"Sirius can I talk to you?"Remus asked tentatively.

"I believe you already are."

"I mean in private."

"Sure,"Sirius replied slowly,"I'll catch you later then James."

"That's fine, I was going to go find Lily-flower anyway." James said, before Remus and Sirius headed to the dorms to talk.

* * *

"So, um...yeah."Sirius said as Remus and him sat opposite on Remus's bed. 

"What all exactly happened last night?"

"Well, I offered you a drink and we started talking about when we first met, then.."

"Yes?"Remus urged.

"Then you started looking at me strange, and I asked if you were okay, and...you jumped on me and started kissing me. Before I knew it we were going upstairs, and...well..."

"Well what?"Sirius, _The_ Sirius Black blushed furiously before replying.

"Shagged..."

"That's what I thought...wait, why aren't you freaked out about this?"

"I've felt the same way as you, apearantly, for awhile now, and i don't know...it just felt right to me."

"Well...umm, what now?"

"I'm not sure Moony." Remus looked up and stared at his friend.

"You were my first, you know that?"

"Well you weren't exactly my first...but you were my first guy, and the only one I really want."Sirius blushed more as he said this.

"Are you serious?"

"I believe so." Sirius replied smirking.

"No I mean about what you said, do you really want me?"

"Yes."Sirius answered, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Remus' lips."Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want _me_?"

"Of course!"Remus blushed a little, Sirius just smiled at him.

"You know...we're in the dorms..."

"Yes I see that."

"On a bed..._alone_."

"Oh...um, well..."Remus blushed harder.

"I'm just kidding...unless you didn't want me to be." Sirius said this as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I uh..."His blush deepened as Sirius stared right into his eyes. Luckily(or unfortunately, your choice)Peter walked in.

"Umm, it's almost time for lunch. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Sure Pete."Sirius said sliding off the bed. Remus nodded and followed, a little flustered.

* * *

This is just an aftermath chapter I suppose, the next one will be more interesting, sorry if it was a little shorter than the last, PLEASE REVIEW!...and you can forget sbout the MPreg idea I had...it doesn't work for me...-EvilSquirrelGirl 


	3. The Resolution

After lunch you could find Remus Lupin under a pale beech tree by the lake, acompanied by no one other than Sirius Black. Remus was leaning up against the tree reading some book about Transfiguration. Sirius was practically bored to tears, until he had an idea. He leaned over and kissed Remus.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius said, acting innocent.

"You can't just do that!" Remus argued.

"Why not?" Sirius asked."I thought we were okay now?"

"Well..."

"I thought we'd talked it all out, like you wanted."

"Well...I'm still not sure."

"About what!?" Sirius said exaustedly.

"About _us_?"

"What about _us_?"

"I don't know!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Sirius..," Remus started."I'm going to the library."

"What?!"Sirius exclaimed,"What did I do?!"

"Nothing, just..." Remus was running out of excuses.

"Please just stay, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did."Sirius looked pleadingly at Remus. Remus opened his mouth to reply, but seemed unable to find a reason to. Instead he turned away and walked towards the castle, he passed James on his way back. James looked raised and eyebrow at Remus as he went to sit by Sirius.

"What's up with him, I thought you guys talked?"James asked.

"I thought so too...I don't know what's up with Remus."Sirius replied.

"Uhm, well you could always give hm chocolate!" James offered.

"What?"Sirius asked.

"Uhh, well Remus likes...and I thought...Erm, nevermnd."James finished.

"Okay..."Sirius said slowly. They sat in almost complete silence for the rest of the time spent outside.

* * *

Remus once again found himself contemplating his life in the library, rather than reading or studying, _which he really should be doing,_ he reminded himself. Just as he was about to start researching for a charms essay, someone inturrupted him.

"Remus, what's wrong?" He looked up, it was James this time.

" I've been asked that way too much today..." Was all Remus replied, he was really just muttering it to himself though.

" I just sat silent for almost an hour with Sirius, what's happened?" Remus just looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "well, besides _that_." James finished.

"It just can't work between me and Sirius." Remus said tonelessly, and turned back to his work.

"Why not?" James huffed, he didn't like seeing his two best friends upset. Remus sighed.

"It has to do with my _condition_." Remus started, but was stopped by James.

"You know Sirius doesn't care about that, in fact if I remember right, he's even trying to become an animagus for you!" James' eyes went wide,"I mean...uhm...surprise?"Remus momentarily forgot what he going to say, _Sirius would do that for me?,_ was all he could think. "Uhm, I'm gonna go find Lily before i do something else stupid, or better yet I'm just going to bed because if I find Lily I'l probably have a better chance of doing something stupid, Uh yeah..." With that James stood up and left Remus to his thoughts, well not for long because the wonderful Sirius Orion Black picked this time to show up. He said nothing, he just sat down at the table Remus was seated at, and looked at his friend.

"Can we still be friends, forget this all happened, and just go back be fore the party?" He asked, hitting Remus with his puppy-pout-eyes. Remus thought for a couple seconds.

"Well...we can try, can't we?" Remus let a small smile come over his face. Sirius smiled too, he also stood up and made to hug Remus, but then held out a hand to shake instead. Remus took it, shaking his head along with Sirius' hand. He then stood up too and walked with Sirius back to the common room. The rest of the day was normal, or so it seemed, until Remus noticed Sirius' scent was getting stronger once again. _Maybe it'll just go away in time_, Remus thought hopefully as he drifted off into a strange sleep, in which he had a dream of a large wolf running around with a black dog.

* * *

Hey readers, I'm really sorry about taking forever to update this, my computer's been acting wierd and I haven't been able to keep it working long enough to write lately, but there it is, the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Much Love-EvilSquirrelGirl


	4. The Relapse

Remus Lupin was rudely awoken by someone, he thought he knew who, jumping onto his bed. He could smell the scent, but opened his eyes to make sure. There lying on his stomach, with his head rested on his folded arms, was Sirius Black. Remus groaned and pulled the covers over his head, hoping to block out the scent that was currently driving Moony crazy. "Yeah, I know...I wanna go back to bed too, _but_," Sirius stretched out the last word, Remus could just see him rolling his eyes, " for some ungodly reason, teachers insist upon getting us up early, just to bore us on Mondays." With that Sirius slipped off Remus and walked to the bathrooms. Remus came out from under his covers when he heard the door shut, _maybe a bath will wash some of that scent off him, _he thought.

After a few more minutes of thought, Remus finally got out of bed and began gathering his toiletries. Just as he was turning to go to the bathrooms, Sirius walked out, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel.He stood in the doorway for a couple of seconds , before casually saying "Like what you see?", He added a smirk as Remus blushed, realising that he was staring. He then quickly looked away. "Gosh, I'm only joking Moons. I didn't mean it to come off that way...Uhm, yeah." Sirius walked pass Remus, who had just decided it was time for a cold shower, and seeing as how the scent only got stronger, he should probably try avoiding Sirius for awhile, _At least until after full moon_, he concluded.

* * *

Remus had never realized just how hard it was to avoid Sirius. He seemed to follow him everywhere, and bug him when he's reading or studying, like right now. James was off doing god knows what concerning Lily, and Peter was, well, off being Peter, and Sirius was entertaining a bunch of first years with exaggerated quidditch stories. So Remus thought he had the dorm alone and could study in peace, until he heard Sirius walking up the stairs after him.

"Hey, Remus, where are you going?" Sirius asked when he caught up with him.

"To the dorm, to study." Remus replied, opening their door. Sirius Groaned going to sit on his bed.

"But studying is boring, and you do too much." He argued.

"Yes, well, you should try it sometime anyway, or at least pay attention in class." Remus commented, while setting up his things on his bed to correct his charms essay.

"I don't need to, I already know everything."

"Really?" Remus said, not looking up from his essay.

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me, what year was the Fidelius charm was put into action by the Ministry of Magic as both muggle and wizard protection?"

"Uhm...false?" Remus snorted. "What, it's not like it's going to be on a test or anything."

"There's an essay due on it tomorrow." Remus said, holding his up.

"Oh." With that Sirius fell silent. Remus was just about to start on Astronomy when he felt Sirius sit next to him on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked grabbing his star chart.

"Trying to get you to stop studying." Remus was then poked in the side. As a reflex he pushed Sirius slightly. Sirius pushed back, Remus sat down his chart and pushed Sirius with enough force to get him to fall onto the floor. Sirius didn't like that, he then tackled Remus causing them both to flip over Remus' bed and land on the floor, where they continued to wrestle until Sirius got Remus into a headlock. Sirius' scent was overwhelming moony at this point, he let out a low growl before escaping the headlock and pinning Sirius to floor. Sirius was laughing and about to call truce, until he looked up at Remus. His eyes had a glint of gold in them, and the way he was looking at Sirius scared him slightly. "Remus, you okay?" Sirius asked slightly out of breath from wrestling.

Remus didn't reply, instead head lowered his head and sniffed Sirius' neck before licking and then biting it. Sirius gasped, and then moaned. Remus crashed their mouths together without warning, while attempting to pick them up off the ground. Once he had accomplished this Sirius was pushed backward onto his own bed as Remus continued to kiss him passionately while straddling him. He practically ripped Sirius' shirt off before taking off his own. Sirius tried to unbuckle his pants, but his hands weren't listening to his brain. Moony thought he was taking too long, and therefore quickly unbuckled them and forcefully pulled his pants off, flinging them to the ground.

He then kissed down Sirius' chest and then back up to his neck, and eventually his mouth. He ground their hips together as he went back to marking Sirius' neck, and Sirius was very surprised to find Remus had somehow got out of his pants. "How the bloody hell he do that?" Sirius murmured. Remus looked up at him, and tilted his head like a dog while raising an eyebrow. "Uhm, never mind." Sirius dismissed, and tilted his head up to kiss Remus more.

Their grinding was becoming more harsh, and soon Remus was also pulling Sirius' and his underwear off. Sirius groaned at the skin on skin contact, and pulled Remus closer. His mind had gone into a haze of lust, he didn't even notice Rmus repositioning himself and Sirius. That was until he felt a sudden sharp pain in his backside, Remus had entered him unprepaired, and it hurt, but thankfully not as much as the first time. he didn't wait for Sirius to adjust, instead he started thrusting fast and deep. Sirius bit his lip through the pain, but soon he was biting his lip for a whole other reason. Remud continually pounded into his prostate, until it was almost unbearable pleasure. Sirius was getting close, but the thing that really got him was when Remus came in a howling orgasm, literally. The display of primal instinct was big turn on, sending him over the edge. it was intense and he could still see stars when he felt Remus pulling out of him, before collapsing on top of him as they both passed out, completely sated.

* * *

There it is, my first RemusxSirius sex scene (woot!) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (longest one yet), and I'll be updating soon. PLEASE REVIEW! ...and if you like Gorillaz slash take the poll on my profile and let me know! Til next chapter-EvilSquirrelGirl


End file.
